My Dream Angel
by obsessivefangirl0302
Summary: I always thought dreams were just a scene your brain wanted. But then, one dream changed my belief.


Last night, I had the most amazing dream. I dreamt of a girl with orange tinted skin. Her body is filled with curves and her legs went on forever. What I noticed first though was her hair. Red, blood red. When a gush of wind came, her hair danced around like flames. But, what I was really attracted to was her eyes. They were unusual but it was hard not to stare. Her irises are like emeralds twinkling with happiness while the whites of her eyes are a much lighter shade of green. She truly was the most amazing thing on Earth.

She reached her hand out to me, signalling me to grab her hand. I did of course without hesitation. I stumbled a bit with her floor length white dress. Once I grabbed her hand, she started floating. I was shocked. I can`t even move my feet. She gave me her other hand silently telling me to hold on.

We rocketed off to the sky. It made me nauseous how fast we were up there at first but when we were stable in the air, it felt wonderful. The wind whipped past my onyx hair and when I looked down, the sight of the inky black ocean with a circle as its only source of light met my eyes. She gradually slowed and floated on a tiny piece of land in the middle of the sea.

Once on the ground, she let go of my hand. Still grasping my hand, she silently led me to the edge of the mini island and sat, following her movements, I inhaled as a gust of sea breeze passed us. We sat there for a while in silence, just enjoying a stranger's company with the twinkling stars and the roaring waves. I couldn't take it anymore.

'What's your name?' I asked. She merely smiled, tilted her head and talked in a strange language. 'I'm sorry, I can't understand you.'

She tilted her head again, pulled her knees up to her chest and quickly secured her arms around. The red-head looked beautiful with the moonlight shining down on her small frame. I watched her curiously as she unwrapped one arm and reached over to me. Grabbing hold onto the collar of my shirt, the alien girl gently tugged me against her. At first, I thought she was going to inspect my crystalline blue eyes or search my charcoal hair for some bugs, but a part of me knew that wasn't it. She kissed me. Kissed…ME! Why of all people me? I mean most of the female population is attracted to me, I have enough money to buy the whole eastern hemisphere, and I'm great with kids. But…why me?

The kiss didn't last long (disappointment on my part) but it was perfect. Short but sweet, passionate but gentle and pretty much every nice adjective you could think of.

'I am Koriand'r of Tamaran. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Especially a man from America,' she said.

I was shocked! The girl could talk. How? Just a minute ago, she babbled in a weird language, the next thing you know, she's fluent in the English language. There is only one explanation for this; the KISS. It must have been a language transfer of some sort. The thought saddened me. An incredibly beautiful girl sitting beside me kissed me but only to learn a language.

'What is your name?' Koriand'r asked again, tilting her head curiously. Oh God. I just noticed my mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

'R-Richard Grayson' I replied. I just embarrassed myself because my voice was so shrill and high-pitched; it reminded me of Kitten Moth. But that didn't seem to matter because she giggled.

'It is a pleasure to meet you Richard,' she stuck her hand out in greeting. What, no kiss?

As I take her hand in mine I said, 'you too Kori.' We spent the night talking to each other like we've known each other forever but in reality, only a few hours. The sun came up too soon for my liking. We shared a sad look and she flew me home.

'Will I ever see you again?' I asked, hoping she'll say yes. Kori merely shrugged, prepared to take off into the air but hesitated. She turned around and kissed me again. The next thing I knew, she was gone.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and felt like the world is perfect. I was actually on time for work, smiled at my co-workers and spent the meeting thinking about Koriand'r. I came home and my adopted father, Bruce Wayne called me to his office.

"Now Dick, I know I'm getting old. Soon Wayne Enterprises would be your responsibility. Before that could happen, you must do me a favor," Bruce said. What could it be? I owe Bruce a favor for taking me in. I met his gaze and lifted an eyebrow, signaling him to continue. "I know you're too young, only 23, the same age when I adopted you, but I want you to be happy with your life and have something I never had; someone to love, someone to go through your ups and downs with. Someone who you will have a family with, someone you could come home to when you're tired from work," he paused. I didn't know what to say. I hesitantly smiled and nodded my head. I did want that.

Someone knocked at the door. I took a look at him; he went and opened the door. The person stepped in. "Richard, this is Koriand'r, crown princess of the island Tamaran. Koriand'r, this is my adopted son Richard," Bruce introduced.

I knew right then and there God had sent me an angel and dreams really do come true.

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans or Batman.

This is my one-shot. I feel soooo guilty! One of my classmates asked for a calculator. I threw it as his face and his nose startedd bleeding. He fell over laughing and the blood started sliding down his cheek! He said it was nothing but there were tears and blood on the FLOOR! I had test (essay) on who Iqbal Massih is. IT WAS TORTURE!


End file.
